


NSYNC Drabbles #2

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-four NSYNC drabbles/double drabbles of mixed pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSYNC Drabbles #2

**Basez**

It was a tiny thing - so small that he almost missed it against the pattern on his pillowcase. He smiled when he held it up to the light; it painted rainbows across the walls and ceiling, and over Lance and Justin's hair.

"What's that, Jayce?"

"It's a prism." He held the tiny heart-shaped piece of glass out for Justin's inspection.

"It's cool how it makes all those colors. Where'd you get it?"

"I found it on my pillow -- I'm not sure who left it there, but I have an idea."

Lance's blush was all JC needed to be sure.

 

**JC/Lance/Justin**

When Joey and Chris got together, Lance and JC worried that Justin would feel left out, and decided to seduce him.

It was a great idea in theory, but in practice?

The first time, JC and Justin were too drunk; Lance ended up putting them to bed and jerking off. The second time, it was Lance that was too drunk, and JC and Justin wound up holding his head while he threw up.

But as they say, the third time's a charm, and now Justin is sandwiched between two of his best friends, having the best orgasm of his life...

 

**Lance/P. Diddy**

Lance isn't sure why all of their opening acts think that he can do things for them. It's not like he controls how long they get to spend onstage, or how they're promoted, or how long each group gets to tour with them.

P. Diddy is the latest person to decide that if he can just show Lance a good time, he'll get more. He's on his knees in front of Lance, deep-throating him as Lance growls low in his throat.

As he comes, all Lance can do is thank God that the Not So Boyband never had this idea.

 

**Chris Kirkpatrick/Eminem**

Whenever he and Chris got together, it was a fight. Between the two of them, they had enough attitude to power a small city, and when you added sexual tension to the mix, well, things were bound to get rough.

He doesn't remember a time when they've fucked that one of them didn't leave with a split lip or a black eye; it wasn't deliberate, but the sex was so energetic that sometimes it just happened. Since sex with Chris was one of the best things he'd ever experienced, Em figured a few bruises was a small price to pay.

 

**Trickyfish**

He thought that boys weren't supposed to be this way; weren't supposed to hurt, or cry, or think as much he did. He wasn't sure if that made him more or less of a man, wasn't sure if it was something that he should show to other people. He thought not.

So he pretended to be disinterested, layering empty eyes and a bored expression over his tender heart, so that the world wouldn't see.

But Chris saw; Chris knew, and he refused to let Lance hide all the time. He forced him to smile and laugh and feel and _love_.

 

**JoLa**

The soft, rhythmic motion of Joey's hand along his arm was lulling him to sleep. His eyes felt so heavy and he just couldn't keep them open, but there was something he had to tell him, in case something happened to him in the hospital.

"Joey?"

"Shh. Go to sleep, Lance." Joey's hand moved from Lance's arm to his head, his long fingers rubbing Lance's scalp before tangling in the silky blond strands of hair.

"I will, I just wanted to tell you--"

Joey leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead. "I know. I love you, too."

 

**Basez**

He'd kissed people while wearing his glasses before, or when they were wearing theirs, but he didn't think that he'd ever tried to kiss someone when they were both wearing their glasses. It was...hot, yes, but awkward when the lenses clicked together and then just plain uncomfortable when they pressed into his nose.

"Stop. Lance." Pushing at Lance's chest to get some space, JC smiled sheepishly and said, "I know that this was my idea, but I have to take these off. They're--"

"Fucking sexy." Lance pressed in to suck on JC's lower lip.

JC just moaned in agreement.

 

**Basez**

On his 21st birthday, Lance kissed the guys.

As his closest friend, Joey was first. Lance leaned in and pecked his lips, quickly, then darted away. Joey stared after him.

Chris and Justin were next; they were sitting together on a sofa backstage, so it was easy for Lance to kiss first one, then the other. Justin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sputtering. Chris just smiled.

JC was last. When he finally caught his breath, he asked, "What took you so long?"

Lance licked his lips, smiling and saying, "I was saving the best for last."

 

**GSF**

Every once in a while, Chris needed that extra kick to get going -- the thought of Justin naked, or JC begging for it, or Lance going down on Joey. Sometimes he thought of all of them together, limbs tangled and sweaty, coming together.

But most nights it just took the touch of his hand to his dick; this was one of those nights. He stroked over the head, smooth touches that would bring him off in the shortest amount of time. In only a few minutes, he was coming, whimpering to keep from screaming out one of their names.

 

**Chris/Joey/(Lance)**

Peeking through the crack in the door made Chris feel like scum, but he just couldn't help himself. Lance was spread out across the comforter, naked and turned on and so damned gorgeous, all defined muscle and soft downy hair and smooth skin. This was more of Lance than Chris had ever seen, and he was *definitely* going to hell for watching like this.

He'd just closed his eyes when Joey pressed into him from behind, covered his mouth with one broad hand, and whispered, "He's fucking hot like this, you know?"

All Chris could do was whimper his agreement.

*

He'd known that Chris was watching; it was hot, knowing that Chris was peeking in, seeing him like this.

When he heard Joey's voice, and Chris's answering whimper, he felt an incredible jolt of arousal race down his spine. Arching his back, he thrust into his hand, tightening on the down stroke. Holding his breath, he strained to hear the others, wanting to know what Joey was doing to Chris.

It was the sounds that sent Lance over the edge; Chris breathy moans in counterpoint to the thump-thump against the door. It was hot; he wished he could join them.

*

Joey couldn't decide what was hotter--the fact that Lance was jacking off, or that Chris was watching him do it. He tip-toed up behind Chris and whispered in his ear, and when Chris moaned against his hand, he decided that Lance shouldn't be the only one having a good time.

It was a matter of seconds to pull Chris's sweats over his ass. Spit wasn't the greatest lube, but it would do in a pinch. He pushed in carefully, listening to Lance.

Joey was fucking Chris deep, banging him into the door, when he heard Lance's low "oh, fuck."

 

**JuC**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" JC shrugged Justin's arm off his shoulder.

"Nothing, Jayce. I'm just--" Justin's face crumpled and he backed away from JC.

JC watched as Justin crawled into his bunk. He was…off since he and Britney had called it quits. Not unhappy, but weird, clingy, always touching someone….

JC shook his head, feeling like an idiot. He crossed to Justin's bunk, and pulled back the curtain. Without asking if it was okay, he climbed in and wrapped himself around Justin.

"I've got you, J. I've got you."

Justin snuggled in and whispered, "Thanks, man."

 

**Joey/(Chris/Lance)**

Joey nearly bit his tongue off when he came. Not that coming was a surprise, especially when he had been choking the chicken in an attempt to do just that.

No, the reason that he nearly bit his tongue off was what made him finish.

He liked **girls** \-- soft and curvy, with long hair and even longer legs.

So why was he thinking about Chris and Lance, and what they must look like tangled together? He could he see them _light-dark-hard-coming-sated_ so clearly in his head.

Joey rubbed his hand over his face, groaning. He was in serious trouble....

 

**Basez**

JC worried that he would wear out the tape before Lance got home from Russia; he played it that much.

"I love you, baby...God, yeah, just like that. Yeah." Lance's voice was deeper than usual and it was getting deeper as the action on the screen got more intense.

Offscreen, JC stroked over his cock, swiping at the tip, then wrapping around the length to pump it in time with Lance's moans on the tape.

"Oh yeah, come on, JC, yeah." JC watched as Lance came on the screen, closed his eyes and worked himself harder, until he came too.

 

**Trickyfish**

With Lance, sex was an adventure. Everyone thought that he was boring or, God forbid, innocent, but nothing could be farther from the truth.

Chris could count the number of times they'd fucked in a bed on one hand. Some of the more adventurous places included under the stage before a sound check, on a hotel balcony, on the stairs of Lance's parents house and in the backseat of JC's car.

Sometimes Chris wished Lance were more vanilla; but all it took was Lance raising an eyebrow, or licking his lips, and Chris was there, wherever, however Lance wanted him.

*

Beds were boring. Really boring, and if there was anything that Lance didn't want people to think, it was that he was boring.

So he was constantly on the lookout for interesting places to he and Chris to have sex. He's thought that some of the places were a bit too risqué, but Chris never said no, so…whenever he found somewhere cool, he'd check for witnesses and drag Chris along for the ride.

That was how he found himself bent over one of Chris's classic cars, wet shorts around his knees, slipping along the soapy hood as Chris fucked him.

*

This is what happened when he let Lance talk him into sex in strange places--not every time--but often enough that he was really beginning to question whether he ever wanted to have sex with Lance again. Chris felt really stupid trying to explain to the emergency room techs how he broke his arm while fucking Lance against the soap-slippery trunk of his own car.

Lance was beside himself, alternating between apologizing and trying not to laugh. He'd get a few words into another instance of "I'm so fucking sorry" before dissolving into giggles.

Chris wasn't nearly as amused.

 

**Lambs**

Britney wasn't the smartest gal in the world, but she could tell when someone was in love, especially when that someone was Justin Timberlake.

When they'd first started dating, Justin had been a gift-giving fool -- little things like CDs, flowers, soft sweaters. He'd blushed when she thanked him, all shy and sweet.

He was doing the same thing with Lance. She was pretty sure that Lance didn't realize what was going on with Justin, but Lance...Lance, had fallen a long time ago and thought that Justin was off-limits because of her.

Britney decided to get out of the way.

 

**Basez**

JC is soft -- soft skin, soft hair and he has the softest heart of anyone that he's ever known. JC is soft everywhere, more so than Lance had ever imagined. He's worried that he'll hurt him, worried that he'll bruise that lovely skin or break his tender heart. He's never been good at this. He's never figured out how to love someone without hurting them. He's never had to, until now. It's never mattered this much to him, and he's so afraid of fucking it up.

JC knows this and is scared of it, but whispers "I trust you" anyway.

 

**Trickyfish**

He figured that for a first lesson it wasn't bad; he didn't wreck Chris's car, or run over any pedestrians.

Chris must have thought that he did all right as well. He'd only yelled once, and that was because Lance ran a stop sign because he was laughing at one of Chris's comments. Chris stopped joking around after that.

But the not-yelling wasn't the reason that Lance supposed that he'd done good. No, it was the fact that Chris had him pushed into the corner of the backseat, pants down around his thighs, while he gave Lance a sloppy blowjob.

 

**JoeC**

Joey knows that everyone thinks that he and Lance are an item, and he's fine with that. It keeps people's thoughts from wandering to who he's really sleeping with - JC - who looked so soft and pretty and who was really not soft at all, even though it could be argued that he was pretty.

Lance as a beard is a bizarre twist of fate, one that Joey had no problem exploiting. When Justin first pointed it out, he and Chris nearly wet themselves laughing; Lance just shrugged it off and smiled as he watched Joey and JC playing with Brianna.

 

**JoLa**

It was tradition--every year Joey would take Lance out on his birthday, liquor him up, and pick up a girl for him. Every year, Lance went along with it. This year he decided to start a new tradition.

He still let Joey get him drunk, but when Joey started trolling the bar for a suitable girl, Lance pulled him down into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

When he had disentangled himself from Lance, Joey sputtered, "What the fuck, Lance?"

Lance smiled lazily, winked and said, "I think that I've learned enough from your past gifts. Want me to show you?"

 

**Basez**

JC had never met anyone with eyes the color of Lance's; they changed with his moods - first a luminous green, then a peaty yellow. They were fascinating, and JC found himself staring all of the time.

Lance would feel JC watching, and meet his eyes. JC would blush and look away, only to look back when Lance's attention was drawn back to whatever it was he was doing before.

JC knew what Lance's eyes looked like when he was drunk or happy or sad, but what he really wanted to know is what they looked like after he'd been kissed.

 

**Lambs**

When Lance suggested this bar, Justin wasn't sure. There would be fans, so they had to behave - no touching, kissing, dancing together - and Justin wanted to do all of that.

But Lance insisted, "They do this thing with whipped cream..."

\- - -

The whipped cream doesn't taste as good on random women as it would on Lance. Justin knows just the spot - that little dip at the base of his throat. He can almost taste the sweet creaminess mixed with the salt of sweat, can feel the heat against his tongue.

He can't wait to get back to the hotel.

 

**Trickyfish**

Lance was wrapped in his woobie – not that *he* called it a woobie; that was Justin's name for the tattered quilt Lance carried when traveling. Chris ached when he saw Lance's face.

Chris crawled across the couch and laid on top of Lance, looking into his face. "It'll be okay, Pez."

Lance looked away from Chris, swallowing hard.

"Want me to go kick Kreiff's ass?"

That got a bark of laughter from Lance. When he looked back at Chris, he was smiling bitterly, looking sadder than Chris had ever seen.

Chris kissed Lance's forehead, his eyes, his cheekbone, his jaw. "You've got to believe things will happen the way they're supposed to – how can they not? You've worked hard for this and hard work has always gotten us what we wanted."

Lance looked away with a sigh, murmuring, "I know...it's just. It sucks to be off and on like this, then sitting in the hotel while they fucking haggle. I feel like a yo-yo."

Chris turned Lance's face, and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back, Lance raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Lance shook his head.

"Then trust me. It _will_ happen."

 

**Trickyfish**

He always knew being with Chris would be incredible – when he focused his full attention on something, the results were usually spectacular – but he never thought it would be like this.

He tingled everywhere Chris touched him, shivered each time Chris's mouth met his, _wanted_ every time Chris so much as looked at him.

He wondered if Chris felt the same way...

...until he looked into Chris's eyes when he had him pinned to the bed, panting and moaning as Lance fucked him slow and hard and nasty. That's when he _knew_ – whatever this thing was, Chris felt it too.

 

**Trickyfish**

Everyone said it would hurt – Chris had nearly used an entire tube of Wet he was so worried about it – but really, all Lance felt was the sweet friction and the press of Chris's pelvis against his ass and the spreading heaviness in his arms and legs as every thrust brought him closer to coming. He wanted to speak, wanted to shout out how damn good it felt every time Chris's cock nudged that spot, but words had deserted him, and it was all he could do to even breathe as he arched his back, wanting more, deeper, faster, harder.

**Trickyfish**

They were going to get caught, but right now Lance didn't care. All that mattered in this minute was Chris, whose mouth was doing incredible things to his dick; whose fingers were pressing right there, moving in perfect time with his mouth; who'd pushed him into Poppa Lou's office while the others were laying down tracks in the studio down the hall.

"Chris, I'm gonna..." He tried to pull Chris away, knowing he was going to come, right now, but Chris just sucked harder, swallowing around his dick.

Lance's head snapped back as he came; he heard the glass in the frame behind his head crack, and he dimly wondered how they were going to hide that from Lou. His knees gave out and he slid down the wall to kiss Chris, broken glass forgotten.

Chris kissed back, murmuring, "Love you, baby...wanted to do that all day."

"Mmm. Love you...."

 

**JoeC**

While anyone else might have resented the attention that JC and Justin got, Joey saw it as an opportunity. After all, if he wasn't in the spotlight, he could watch JC, and no one would notice, because they were all watching him, too.

He didn't count on Lance.

"You should say something to him, Joey."

He tried to play dumb, but Lance wasn't buying it.

"He likes you, too, you know."

Joey didn't know how to answer that, or what to say later, when JC crawled into his lap, and kissed him.

Lance just smiled, saying, "Told you he did."

 

**Trickyfish**

Hot, softly scented water lapped around them, but Lance barely noticed the water. Chris was kissing him, nipping at his lower lip before moving on to suck his tongue. His hands remained chastely above the water, one wrapped in Lance's hair, the other curled around his neck, thumb caressing his Adam's apple.

Lance wiggled against Chris, wanting him to move, just a little bit, to increase the pressure against his throbbing cock. Chris pushed down against Lance, pinning his hips.

Lance moaned low in his throat, wanting more. "Please...Chris!"

"Soon, baby, soon.... Just lay back and let me love you."

 

**Trickyfish**

"Dude. How many times have I said it – you have to wear sunscreen if you're going spend the whole day outside." Chris shook his head as he watched Lance smoothing aloe vera gel across his nose and cheeks.

"Gee, thanks, Mom. I never knew sunburns came from too much sun."

Chris thwapped him across the back of the head. "Smart ass."

"You love my ass, and you know it."

Chris cupped the ass in question, whispering into Lance's ear, "I do indeed."

"Mmm...what else do you love about me?"

Chris leaned to kiss him, murmuring against chapped lips, "Everything."

 

**Trickyfish**

"You're not coming out until you apologize to each other, so start talking."

Lance could hear Joey and Justin shuffling outside the utility closet door, and wondered how serious they were.

"I shouldn't have to say it, you know? I didn't do anything wrong."

Lance turned toward Chris's voice, to argue. It was just as much his fault as Lance's and he-- The words never came, because Chris was right there, licking across Lance's open lips, kissing and whispering, "You hurt me, but I forgive you."

Lance sighed and kissed him back, pulling away to whisper, "I'm sorry. Love you."

 

**Trickyfish**

Chris could hear Lance singing from the kitchen - an *NSYNC song - and he smiled.

It'd been a long time since he'd heard Lance sing. The break-up had been messy; he'd been afraid they wouldn't be enough, that what they had could never make up for what the group had been. Chris never wanted to be Lance's biggest regret.

Chris stopped in the doorway, watching Lance move around the kitchen. When Lance saw him in the doorway, he smiled the soft, sunny smile that Chris hadn't seen since before things started to fall apart.

Maybe things were going to all right.


End file.
